


firestarter

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humpathon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: what would it take to convince Narcissa to get a tattoo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/194750.html?thread=1403326#t1487550)

“No,” Narcissa says, but it doesn't hold her usual conviction, and Charlie moves his mouth off her inner thigh, pinching instead.  
  
“Why not? A little dragon- it'd look damn hot.”   
  
“Where do I start?” Narcissa says, a little breathier than she intends as he licks and nips higher, small dark bruises already forming in his wake.   
  
Charlie smirks up at her, and she knows she lost her train of thought, but she can't bring herself to care much. “You like these,” he says, slapping over two bites, “it'd last longer.”  
  
“Mhmm, higher,” she says, and he complies, fingers brushing against her sex.   
  
“Give me a real reason,” he demands, his index finger curling up and slipping into her smoothly.   
  
“A dragon would be-,” her breath catches as another finger is added, both gently thrusting in and out, her legs itching to widen further. She finds her answer instead, nails raking through Charlie's hair. “-inappropriate. My son's name.”   
  
“Right,” Charlie says, “something else then. A unicorn perhaps?”   
  
“Jackass,” Narcissa says, more than a little fondly.   
  
“Tell me.”   
  
Narcissa sits up at his serious tone, ignoring how her cunt tightens around his wide fingers. “You know.”   
  
“I need you to say why not.” Charlie pulls his fingers out, backing up, and if it didn't betray her weakness, she'd cast a light warming charm at the sudden space and cold.   
  
Narcissa sighs, “I'm not divorcing my husband. Not yet. We've talked about this Charles, what changed?”  
  
Charlie bites his lip, won't meet her eyes, and he's never looked so young before.   
  
“I want you to.”   
  
Narcissa exhales hard, and conjures her robe so she won't say the first words that come to mind. Being a Malfoy taught her not to burn bridges for the hell of it, but she was always of the noble house Black first, always could see potential destruction, a quick and final way out.   
  
“We're not talking about this here,” she finally says. “Breakfast?”   
  
And Charlie doesn't even make his usual eating out joke, getting dressed silently instead.


End file.
